Quidditch
"We're gonna Quidditch or die trying." — Fabala Thropp Quidditch (formerly known as Kwidditch and Cuaditch) is a wizarding sport played on broomsticks. It is the most well-known game among wizards and witches. The object of the game is to score more points than your opponents. Each goal is worth ten points and catching the Golden Snitch is worth one-hundred and fifty points. The game ends when the Snitch is caught or an agreement is reached between the captains of both teams. About The details of Quidditch in Model Hogwarts have not been completely worked out for a multitude of reasons. It is very unlikely that organized live roleplays for Quidditch games will ever happen in the future due to the difficulties in coordinating such a thing. If you're interested in joining Quidditch and the year has not begun yet, ask in #questions or PM your Head of House in order to find out who your team's captain is. If you want to join Quidditch and it is the middle of the year, it is unlikely that you will be allowed onto the team, because the teams are created at the beginning of the year. First years are not allowed to join Quidditch teams unless a Journeyman app is written and accepted. Mechanics IC Mechanics For OOC reasons, the championship is currently decided in four games. Who plays against who is decided randomly in the first two games, and then they compete for the third and first place in the last two games. Each victory is awarded 10 house points with a +10 bonus for the champion house. OOC Mechanics Upon making your house's Quidditch team, you will be added to a channel within the server titled #Quidditch- General. Within this channel, the outcomes of each game will be discussed and determined. This is done in a few steps: 1. The Team Captain for each house rolls a d20 to determine the number of goals their team will score in a game. Each goal is worth 10 points. As an example, if a Team Captain were to roll a 14 on the d20, their team would have scored 14 goals that game, thus equating to 140 points. The Seeker '''will roll another d20 and compare their roll with the opposing team's Seeker roll, and whoever has the highest roll determines which Seeker has caught the snitch. Capturing the snitch awards 150 points and ends the game. Whichever team has the most points after the snitch is caught wins. (This is almost always the team who catches the snitch, however, it is possible to win a game having not caught it). '''2. After these rolls have been completed, the game results are posted onto a Google Doc that is linked in the server channel #quidditch-general, after which the players will have around one week to transform the determined results into their own roleplaying. How players decide to roleplay how their characters fare in each game is largely up to them. Here is an example of how the document will appear after rolls and results have been determined: Include your summary anywhere, as long as it is visible for the person who gets on Golden Snidget later to see! Feel free to add any notes, be them super personal or rather common knowledge. They can be about your character or the team as a whole. 3. After each player has contributed to the Google Doc, the roleplaying information provided will be transformed into a coherent summary/play through by an OOC staff member on the Quidditch Management Team. This summary/playthrough will then be hosted as a live event through an account named Golden Snidget to the server under the channel #quidditch-pitch. Portions of the game will be released every couple of minutes, allowing audience members situated in the #quidditch-stands to react to and view the game in real-time. ☆ It is extremely important to note that Quidditch game results must NOT be discussed outside of the channel #quidditch-general until the game has been publicly announced/played to the entire server through the channel #quidditch-pitch. ☆ Joining Your House's Quidditch Team Quidditch is gated behind Fly Adept. In order to join your house's Quidditch team, your character must have learns in Fly and Fly Adept. Though even with learns in these spells, team Captains still 100% have the authority to decide what characters with learns in Fly and Fly Adept make the team. This means that having points in Fly and Fly Adept will not automatically guarantee you a spot on the team. Guidelines for applying for Quidditch first year:'' '' If you would like your first year character to join the Quidditch team, which requires one to apply for a Journeyman story token, Fly must be mastered and the second year spell Fly Adept must actively have learns being put into it (staff will start you off upon Journeyman app acceptance by transferring one of your learn points into the spell.) The dodging properties of this spell remain locked until second year to maintain balance between all first year students. Past Winners Year 2016-2017: '''Ravenclaw '''Year 2017-2018: '''Slytherin '''Year 2018-2019: '''Gryffindor '''Year 2019-2020: '''Ravenclaw '''Year 2020-2021: '''Cancelled '''Year 2021-2022: '''Slytherin '''Year 2022-2023: '''Gryffindor '''Year 2023-2024: '''Hufflepuff '''Year 2024-2025: '''Hufflepuff '''Year 2025-2026: '''Ravenclaw '''Year 2026-2027: TBD Category:IC Articles Category:Activities